This invention relates to marine pumpout systems in general and in particular to an automatic emergency bilge water pumpout system using the boat engine cooling system's water pump.
In the operation of a boat on sea, river or lake, a certain amount of water may accumulate in the boat's bilge. This water is usually pumped out by an electrically operated bilge pump. The bilge pump which is normally used to discard excess water accumulating in the bilge, cannot keep up with large demands. Besides the fact that it would be costly to install one which would be able to handle an emergency situation, it also uses a large amount of power which would run down the battery when used for any extended amount of time. In most cases the bilge pump is located in the bow of the boat, since it is usually the lowest level of the boat and therefore water tends to settle there. When an emergency arises, the very first thing which comes to mind is to make it back to shore. With a bilge pump this cannot be done very quickly. Upon acceleration the water flows to the rear of the boat and does not allow the bilge pump to operate. If one is in an emergency situation and cannot get back to shore quickly, the boat is in danger of sinking, since the bilge pump will not handle high demands. The amount of time it will take to get back will be too great. It will allow too much water to enter the boat and promote a serious condition. If speeded up, the pump will not operate. Thus one can either go fast and have the water rush to the back and sink the boat since the pump only pumps from the front, or go slow to allow the pump to work. The water will come in faster than the water going out and one is not going fast enough to get back before the boat is submerged. The operation of the pump might run the battery down and cause the motor to stall.
With the present invention the emergency system goes into operation. The motor either a V-8 or 6 cylinder uses far more water to cool it than the average heavy duty bilge pump. The motor which is cooled by its water pump will draw the water into the system and pass it overboard. This is a far superior system because one can maintain your course and keep afloat. The emergency pickup is located at the rear of the boat. Thus, when under way, the pickup would use the water surrounding it to cool the motor. Since the water pump depends on motor operation, the faster the motor goes the more water it pumps, so one may get home quickly and pump water in ratio of the motor speed. Even if a boat is equipped with two bilge pumps, only one is at the rear, so if an emergency arises only one is in operation and still can not handle an emergency. The inventive system uses no power to operate, does not affect the performance of the motor, nor does it affect the efficiency or economy of the motor to which it is connected. The changeover from the normal system to the safety system is prompt.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a bilge water pumpout system using the boat engine's water pump to dispose of excess water which has reached a dangerous level in the bilge.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system of the above character which is automatic in operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide signaling means for alerting the boat's pilot to the dangerous condition of water in the boat's bilge.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system of the above kind, which is simple in construction, dependable in operation and can be manufactured at the reasonable cost.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description in connection with the appended drawing illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention. It is to be understood, however, that these are given by way of illustration and not of limitation and that changes may be made in the detail construction, form and size of the parts, without affecting the scope of the invention sought to be protected.